This invention relates generally to hand tools. More specifically it relates to a band which can be worn as a bracelet and which has an external magnet for holding a supply of magnetizable items such as nails and the like.
A problem well-known to carpenters exists where one has to drive large numbers of nails, particularly in a wall or ceiling or other elevated location. The problem is that of providing a continuous supply of nails from a main container such as a keg or box. Starting a nail is a two-handed operation, one to hold the nail, and the other to give it an initial blow with a hammer. During this starting procedure, it is awkward to hold more than one nail at a time because both hands are in use. Much of this nailing work is done on a ladder or scaffold which does not provide a convenient or safe place for a nail container. For this reason, the container is usually placed somewhere near the bottom of the ladder, or on the scaffold platform near the working place, requiring the carpenter to make frequent trips up and down the ladder, or across the platform, for fresh supplies of nails. This is inefficient. A carpenter will sometimes try to reduce the number of trips by holding nails in his mouth. This is dangerous, especially where the nails are sharp or small enough to be swallowed. This situation is accordingly in need of improvement.